PARTY!
by stOkmAi
Summary: (sequel of “Kidnap”; pls read Kidnap 1st to understand) As Kaji promised, they’re gonna hold a party to celebrate Ayu’s safe return ‘coz they saved her! Warning: again, really stupid and humorous... R&R! (completed)
1. Trip Home

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PARTY!!!!! (Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ultra Maniac, but the owners do.  
  
Summary: as promised, here's the sequel of "Kidnap"!!! And as Kaji promised, they're gonna hold a party to celebrate Ayu's safe return 'coz they saved her!! Warning: again, really stupid and humorous... R&R!!!  
  
Warnings: King Gribbet and Quack!!! And you know what? I just realized this now that... I forgot to warn you that this fic's gonna have a lot of... OOCness... hehe...  
  
A/N: Its soooo boring in my house, even though its summer vacation (I can't go to the malls or anything!! no parties, no whatever!!) so I'm writing this fic to pass the time... PS2's now a bore, I can't surf the net that much, I can't meet with my friends 'coz my cell phone's snatched (yes, I'm a victim of snatchers twice already) and my crush moved to another subdivision!! Plus my three best friends are out of town for vacation... what a fine way to spend summer vacation!! But let's just get on with the fic 'coz I know you don't want to listen to my ranting and yada, yada...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER I: Trip Home... I mean safe house  
  
"Yataa, at last we're out of that place!!" Nina exclaimed, stretching her arms...and she accidentally hit Yuta on the face with her fist.  
  
"Hey!!" Yuta complained. "What did you do THAT for?!"  
  
"Gomen, Yuta! It was an accident!!" Nina explained. Yuta was waterfall crying, which was overreacting... "You hit my face!" he said, his voice wavering sarcastically. (Huh?) "My beautiful face!! Is it deformed or what?" he then felt his face.  
  
"Your face is ALREADY deformed, for your information..." Tsujiai mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him Yuta heard him. Yuta's eyes flashed, and his veins were seen. "WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY?!?!!"  
  
"N-nothing!! I just --" too late, Tsujiai hit a nerve. Smoke was coming out of Yuta's nostrils, as well as his ears.  
  
"You better make a run for it, Tsujiai," Kaji suggested. Tsujiai was beady eyed and slightly sweating. "G-good idea..." and the next thing they knew, Tsujiai was running away from Yuta, screaming. Yuta went after him.  
  
Tsujiai and Yuta just passed the sign "BEWARE: YOU ARE NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VERY DANGEROUS AND DARK FOREST!!! ...IN SHORT, IN THE MIDDLE" when suddenly...  
  
"AT LAST I HAVE FOUND YOU, HUMANS!!!!" a familiar voice said. They looked around... and saw King Gribbet on a tree with Quack. King Gribbet still had half a fruit stuck on his forehead and his face was still covered with fruit goo... meaning he didn't take a bath. When Ayu saw him, she burst into laughing.  
  
"Hey, you human!!" Quack said. "What the hell are you laughing at?" But all he got was Ayu's hysterical laughter.  
  
King Gribbet, being the impatient and hotheaded toad that he is, clenched his... erm... is it right to call a toad's hand "fist"?  
  
"Darn you, human!!" King Gribbet roared. "You have insulted the king of the forest in front of his very beautiful and lovely face!!!! Now you are going to pay!!! Special Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
King Gribbet attacked Ayu... in the same manner as his old attacks when he fought Kaji. (He jumps then kicks) Ayu simply evaded it, being fast in tennis and all...  
  
"You have evaded well, human," he said. Ayu rolled her eyes. "But this time you will DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mighty Kick!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and again it still looked the same.  
  
Kaji, Tsujiai, Nina, Yuta and Quack were watching the... erm, **fight** while eating popcorn.  
  
"GO AYU!!!!!!!" Kaji yelled.  
  
"You can do it, King Gribbet!!!!!!!!!" Quack shouted.  
  
"I'll go for anybody who wins..." Yuta mumbled.  
  
Tsujiai went, "Zzzzzz......"  
  
While Nina asked, "Does anybody else want more popcorn?"  
  
Then King Gribbet grew tired of attacking, while Ayu got bored of just evading the attacks.  
  
"Our fight's not yet over, humans!!!" he panted. "But alas we have to go!! Until we meet again!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They were about to go when suddenly...  
  
"MATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaji shouted. King Gribbet ns Quack stopped, looked and listened...  
  
"Wanna go to my safe house? We're holding a party for Ayu's safe return 'coz we saved her," he said.  
  
King Gribbet shook his head; at last making the half fruit fall off. "I'm sorry human, but we can't."  
  
"'Coz you're monsters and we're humans, and monsters aren't allowed to party with humans?" Yuta asked.  
  
"No, that's not it dumbhead," Quack snapped. "We can, but not right now because we have our own party to attend to."  
  
"Yes, Quack is right," King Gribbet said. "It is a party to celebrate our... defeat."  
  
"Defeat?"  
  
"Yes' our defeat against you humans..." ...Sweat drop... "And since you are humans you cannot join."  
  
"HEY!!" Nina said suddenly. "I can transform myself into a monster!!!" Then, she transformed... into a toy dragon.  
  
"GRRRRR!!!!" she growled. "Beware: I'm a fire-breathing dragon!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But King Gribbet and Quack laughed.  
  
"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You call THAT 'dragon'?!" King Gribbet choked, tears of joy streaming down his face and at last washing away the fruit goo. "That's just a toy!!!!!!!"  
  
"You wont believe me?" Nina asked. "Then watch this!!!!"  
  
She then... erm, spit out of her mouth... actually emitting a large amount of fire from her mouth and burning King Gribbet and Quack until they were as black as coal. Nina then transformed to her original self.  
  
"Gomen..." she whispered.  
  
"Oo-kay... maybe next time," Kaji said.  
  
"If there is a next time..." Tsujiai mumbled.  
  
"I guess we'll be leaving," King Gribbet said. "Goodbye, humans!!!"  
  
"Goodbye, King!!! ...And king's right-hand man... I mean monster... anyway, let's go!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And then the next thing they knew, they were in the safe house... meaning either Yuta or Nina teleported them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Yuta: hey, why didn't we use teleportation to get to Sebastian's castle in the first place?!  
  
Trix: 'coz of three reasons:  
  
1] there wasn't supposed to be magic in this fic in the first place  
  
2] you guys didn't know where Ayu was taken or who took him  
  
And 3] ...IN THE FIRST PLACE WOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SEB'S CASTLE IS!!!! DUH!!!  
  
Trix: nyweiz, what are you guys doing here?  
  
Tsujiai: well, since we already made an appearance in Kidnap's last chap, why not make an appearance in the chaps of Party too?  
  
Trix: what!!! But its already a fic 'bout you guys!!! Do you still hafta make an appearance when the start and end of each chap is supposed to be for the authors? *cries* You guys are SOOO hurtful!!!!!!  
  
[The author waterfall cries and talks to herself... she keeps ranting about her problems in life and the troubles people are giving her... yada, yada, yada...]  
  
Kaji: (whispers to everyone) why don't we leave her alone? She's starting to creep me out...  
  
[So they left the insane author talking to herself...] 


	2. Getting it Started

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PARTY!! (Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ultra Maniac which is very obvious 'coz if I ever owned it, I wouldn't be writing a fic and I wouldn't be a little girl anymore!!!!!  
  
Warnings: ...Maya, Prince, Luna and Rio bashing...  
  
A/N: does anybody know what Maya and/or the prince's family names are? Just tell me if it wasn't really mentioned...  
  
Tsujiai: how come you're asking? Don't you know?  
  
Trix: unfortunately... no!!! 'Coz here in Cebu you still need to subscribe for Animax!!!! They are soooooooooo not fair!!!!!!!!! And I don't think my mom would allow 'coz its already May and its almost school!!! (And our classes will start so very early!! As in the first full week of June!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER II: Getting the Party Started  
  
When they were... teleported back to Kaji's safe house, it was late in the afternoon. Just enough time to prepare for the party.  
  
"OK," Kaji told the crew. "Let's split... chores. Or something like that. Whatever. Anyway, Yuta and Nina will be in charge of the decorations... and maybe you could also invite the others. Tsujiai and I will prepare the food, since we're 'professional chefs'. Ayu... you rest."  
  
WHAT?!" Ayu exclaimed. "I wanna help too!!!!" But Kaji placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh no you don't!! This party is for you, so you don't do anything!!!!! Kapeesh?"  
  
Ayu nodded, admitting defeat. "Oh ok..." Kaji led her to her room while Tsujiai went ahead to the kitchen.  
  
Yuta and Nina then magically moved all the furniture and chairs to the wall and then decorated the living room. They decorated it with streamers... strings... balloons... a Christmas tree...  
  
"NINA!!!!!!!!!!" Yuta yelled. "What the hell do we need a CHRISTMAS TREE for?!!!? It's not Christmas for your information!!! Its SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So?" Nina said. "We can always make it snow inside!!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT MY POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuta yelled but too late, Nina made it snow. But Yuta snapped his fingers and made the snow and Christmas tree disappear in an instant.  
  
"HEY!!!" Nina shouted. "What did you do THAT for?!"  
  
"Its SUMMER for crying out loud!!!!" he yelled back. "We should decorate the living room that's fit for SUMMER!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaji then went down. "If you're having a shouting match, why don't you take it outside? Ayu's sleeping." And then he went to the kitchen to help Tsujiai. Yuta and Nina both glared at each other.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen...  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Tsujiai, what the hell have you been doing?!!? Its like a bomb hit here!!!"  
  
The kitchen was filled with lettuce, meat, ketchup and all those other foods which looked like was thrown all over. Tsujiai too was covered with those foods I mentioned and was too lazy to mention.  
  
"Cooking, like duh. What does this look like to you?" Tsujiai said, looking innocent.  
  
Kaji shook his head. "IT looks like you've been wrestling with the foods. Look at this mess!!!! And I promised my mom that we wouldn't mess around as long as we were left alone!!!!" he sighed.  
  
"Ok, lets split. I'll do the cooking --" he got the spatula Tsujiai was holding "-- and you do the cleaning." He got an apron and then went near the stove. Mumbling, Tsujiai got the sweep and started sweeping.  
  
Meanwhile, the living room...  
  
"Hmm..." Nina said. "Who do you think Kaji meant by 'others'?"  
  
Yuta rolled his eyes. "Obviously Maya and the others, dimwit."  
  
"Ooh, yea!!! C'mon Yuta, help me contact them!!!!!!!!" she led him towards her room. Then they contacted Maya, Luna and the prince who were in Magic Kingdom and since I have a lazy ass I'm not going to type how they called, explaining the situation, invitation, etc. 'coz you've obviously seen how Nina talks to her gramps... through her computer... like duh... Anyway, they also called Rio.  
  
Since they were finished, they decided to help Kaji and Tsujiai with the food. But...  
  
"YAAAAA!!!!!!!" Nina screamed when she almost slipped on some lettuce leaf. "What the hell have you been doing here?!"  
  
"Cooking, like duh. What does this look like to you?" Kaji asked. Tsujiai then murmured to himself, "Déjà vu..."  
  
"IT looks like you've been... wrestling with the foods. Look at this mess!!!!" Yuta said. Now it was Kaji's turn to say, "Déjà vu..."  
  
"And you called yourselves 'professional chefs'," Nina said. "More like 'professional terrorists'..." She and Yuta then snapped their fingers, making the kitchen spotless clean. Yuta sighed. "Let us help this time..."  
  
~*~  
  
When Ayu woke up... it was party time!!!!!!!! She could hear the music and the people talking, laughing, eating, etc.... She then went down.  
  
"Welcome back, Ayu!!!" the prince said. "We heard the story. Good thing Sebastian didn't do anything stupid to you!!"  
  
"Really, that Sebastian," Maya said. "No wonder he asked for a raise."  
  
"Good to see you ok, Ayu!!" Luna said.  
  
'They're so making a fuss about it...' Ayu thought. Then Kaji went near her. "Want some food, Ayu?"  
  
"Sure!!" and with that she followed her boyfriend towards the long table of food.  
  
"Mmm!!! These are delicious!! Did you make these?" Ayu asked. Kaji nodded proudly, but when he saw Nina and Yuta's eyes glaring upon him, he admitted defeat and said, "Well, it was actually Nina and Yuta who did most of it..."  
  
They were chatting and eating until... The front door opened, and there stood human-form Rio.  
  
"Nina-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, hugging Nina... almost to death. "Oh, how I missed you soooooooooo much!!!!!!!"  
  
Nina rolled her eyes. "We've only been apart for one day, Rio. Don't get so emotional on me."  
  
"Why did you leave me?!" Rio demanded.  
  
"I already told you the reason, right?" Nina said.  
  
"Yea, I remember it like it was yesterday..." he said.  
  
"It was yesterday..." she corrected him. "Whatever."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"MAMA!!!" Nina called one fine morning. "Mama, Ayu invited me to an outing vacation thingy and we're going to be staying in Kaji's safe house!!"  
  
"That's good dear," Nina's mom said, smiling warmly at her daughter. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"AFTER LUNCH!!!!!!!!!" Nina exclaimed. "Well, gotta pack!!!!!!"  
  
She went inside her room. Rio-cat was playing with...something; I think a ball, when he noticed Nina packing with a big ear-to-ear smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked – or rather – demanded.  
  
"To Kaji's safe house," she answered coolly. "But you're not coming." She said immediately before Rio could open his mouth.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!!!!! Why not!!!!" he whined.  
  
Nina sighed, and then held up her four fingers. "Well, I've got four reasons. Firstly, you're not invited meaning your name was not on the invitation. Secondly, you're a nuisance, so I wont have fun if you go. Thirdly, you easily get lost and you cause too much mishap, and fourthly... Mama needs you to do some errands!!!!!!!" And with that she continued packing.  
  
"I don't care!!!!!!! I'm going!!!!!!!" Rio yelled.  
  
Just then, Nina's mom came in. "Oh, Rio!! I heard you're not invited!! So, would you get these in the store for me, please?"  
  
Rio sighed, then transformed to human-form. "Yes, Mama..."  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"But I don't care anymore!!! At last I get to be with Nina-chan again!!!!" and again he hugged Nina.  
  
"Hey, guys!!" Ayu said, holding a bottle up. "Wanna play a game?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Ayu: what's the game?  
  
Kaji: hey, you're the one who announced it. You should know!!  
  
Ayu: but unfortunately I don't 'coz I don't know what the hell's going on in Trixie's mind.  
  
Trix: hehe... just wait for the next chap!!! What does 'TBC' mean to your language, anyways?  
  
Nina: uh... 'Three Blind Cats'?  
  
Tsujiai: its supposed to be 'Three Blind Mice', and 'TBC' means 'to be continued'.  
  
Nina: huh? ...Oh!  
  
Trix: nyweiz, does anybody know what Maya and/or the prince's family names are? Just tell me if it wasn't really mentioned...  
  
Tsujiai: you just asked that in the start...  
  
Trix: I'm desperate!!! ...Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating but still!!!!  
  
Nyweiz, thanks to the reviewers!!  
  
Maniac witchies- thanks for the review... I'm the kind of girl who doesn't break promises, mind you!!! But unfortunately I broke one promise...  
  
Tomoe mizuki- hi again!! Thanks for checking out my fic too!!  
  
Guess that's it... 


	3. Truth or Dare

  
  
PARTY!! (Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ultra Maniac or anything that didn't come from my stupid brain  
  
Warnings: lots of revealing and stupid actions!!!!!!!!!!! And Yuta reveals his "secret"...  
  
Tsujiai: hey, what's the game we're gonna play?  
  
Trix: hehe... its in the title!!! Hehehehehehe.....  
  
Nina: we're gonna play 'party'? We're already doing that!  
  
Trix: smacks hand on her forehead I meant the chap title...  
  
Nina: Ohhh...  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!!!! 

  
  
Chapter III: Truth or Dare (I know everyone knows this!!)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Exactly what game?" Maya asked. "'Coz if it's a game involving running around and acting like kids then I'm outta here."  
  
"Don't worry, Maya," Ayu assured her. "We're not gonna make you run around. Except of course, if we DARE you to." As she said that her eyes twinkled and she had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Uh-oh." Tsujiai said. "I think I know what that game is."  
  
"TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayu yelled. But obviously the mages didn't know what the hell she was talking about.  
  
"Uh, Ayu-chan?" Nina asked, uncertain if she wants to play the game. "What exactly is 'Truth of Dare'?"  
  
At this, Ayu's smirk widened into an evil grin smirk. "Well, this is how to play. We sit in a circle and turn the bottle. The original rule of this is the person the bottle points to will pick truth or dare. But in my version, we first pick truth or dare, then turn the bottle, and whoever gets pointed by the bottle will do either truth or dare, depending on what the majority picks. Kapeesh?"  
  
Unfortunately they were staring at her, meaning they didn't understand what the hell she was ranting about.  
  
"What's with all the rules?" Yuta asked. Ayu sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"It only has ONE rule for crying out loud!!" Ayu said. "We're following MY version, which is we pick 'truth or dare', we turn the bottle, and whoever the bottle points to will either TELL THE TRUTH or DO A DARE!!!!! Ok!!! Got it!!! Good!!! Let the game commence!!!"  
  
They sat down forming a circle. "So," Ayu said. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Hmm... I pick... TRUTH!!!" she then turned the bottle... turn... turn... turn... 48 years... then it stopped... pointing at YUTA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled. "N-no, it's mistaken!!! L-look!! It's pointing at my right!! It's pointing at nobody!!!!" but Ayu merely giggled. "Whatever, Yuta. Everybody does that. That's so five minutes ago. Anyway... AH-HA!!! I've got the PERFECT question!!!" an evil grin smirk was plastered on her face. "Nina, wrap a rope around him, so if he wont tell the truth, you tighten it."  
  
Nina immediately followed her best friend's orders and magically wrapped a rope around Yuta.  
  
"Hmm... Yuta? You like someone in this group, ne?" Ayu asked. Everyone was shocked. Yuta, however, was blushing. "N-no!" But Ayu said, "Nina?" and the rope suddenly tightened.  
  
"OK, OK!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Ayu's smile widened. "And who?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Not telling, I see? Well then, NI --"  
  
"ITS NINA DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Everyone was speechless. Especially Nina... and Tsujiai of course. Yuta went from pink to tomato red. So was Nina...  
  
"AHEM!!" Ayu coughed, making them look at Ayu again. "Er, Nina you can take the rope off now." And she did.  
  
The game was going rather quietly, because of the first "victim".  
  
"OK... DARE!!!" Ayu yelled, after their fifth "victim". They now knew that Luna is scared of blood, that the prince masturbates 4 times a week, (oh, I'm such a hentai) that Kaji likes to hug teddy bears at night, (oh my Gawd!! This is so not Kaji!) and that Rio was the culprit behind Nina's case of underwear disappearance.  
  
The bottle turned and turned and turned... it started to slow down... and then its head or whatever you call the hole thingy pointed to... Tsujiai!!!  
  
"Oh man," he mumbled. They thought about what dare they're going to give Tsujiai when...  
  
"I know!!!" Nina yelled. "Let's make Tsujiai stare at Sebastian's picture for one whole minute and he must mot puke!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Tsujiai exclaimed. "No, Nina!!! Have mercy!!! You know that I can't stand his stupid face!!!!"  
  
"That's why its called a dare, moron," Yuta sniggered.  
  
But a thought struck Tsujiai. "HA!!!!!! You don't have a pic of Sebastian anywhere!!!" but Ayu was smiling at him. "Yea, but with MAGIC, we can have. Nina!"  
  
Tsujiai groaned as Nina instantly made a picture of Sebastian appear.  
  
"Ok, one minute starts... NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Tsujiai stared at the picture. He was sweating. 10 seconds...he was holding his mouth and his face is turning to a yucky shade of green... 25 seconds...from green his face turned into violet... 40 seconds...his face was all stripes... 50 seconds...it was all polka-dots... then...  
  
"DONE!!!!!" Ayu yelled. Immediately Tsujiai went to the bathroom and –guess what he did – yup, he puked, which was very obvious that it didn't need guessing.  
  
"What's up with him?" Luna asked. "What's with Sebastian's face that makes him puke?"  
  
"See for yourself," Kaji said, shoving the picture in front of Luna's face. She stared at it... then immediately ran to the bathroom just when Tsujiai went out, closed the door and... puked!  
  
"That was weird," Tsujiai said, staring at the bathroom door. "She also has a case of Sebastian-itis," Ayu informed him. "Ohhh..."  
  
They went on with the game. After four more people, they made Yuta draw silly stuffs in his face with different colored markers and dance like a monkey, they now knew that Ayu is scared of spongy thingies, they made Maya run around and act like a kid (her reaction: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!") and they made Nina transform into a snail and run around the group five times.  
  
But as Ayu turned the bottle, the ground shook.  
  
"EEEAAARRRTTTHHHHHQQQQUUUAAAAKKKKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nina screamed.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Someone was knocking on the door very hard, like it wasn't human.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
The door flew open, and since the people inside the obviously-not-safe- house-anymore ducked, I meant it literally.  
  
Then, a swarm of bees, no, I meant robots that awfully look like Sebastian came in and surrounded the nine peeps. Tsujiai and Luna puked.  
  
"WAKEKEKEKEKEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You call this a SAFE house!!" a voiced mocked. "We could easily get through this door!!!!!!"  
  
"Now look what you've did!!" Kaji cried, and waterfall crying at the same time. "That door is out of my allowance now!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then a figure appeared at the door, but they couldn't see him very clearly 'coz he was surrounded by smoke.  
  
Tsujiai: dammit... I think I know who that person outside is...  
  
Trix: ya...  
  
Kaji: waterfall crying WHAAAAAA!!!!!! No allowance for two weeks just 'coz some stupid maniac with a swarm of robots destroyed the door!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsujiai: and I can't believe you made me stare at Seb's pic for ONE WHOLE MINUTE!!! I can still feel the puke goo or whatever you call it in my mouth... even though I really didn't puke... just the other me in your fic...  
  
Trix: Aww, don't worry Tsujiai!! I still WUV U!!!! Oh, and before I forget maniac witchies wanna say she WUVS U TOO!!!!! You have a fan club!!! Unfortunately with only two members...  
  
Nina: Tsujiai's mine!!!!!!!  
  
Trix: pouts aww, you're so selfish Ni!!! Anyways...  
  
To maniac witchies you really wanna know the promise I broke? ...Okie, but don't tell my parents.... I...  
  
Kaji: yes?  
  
Trix: ...I...  
  
Tsujiai: you WHAT?  
  
Trix: ...I...  
  
Ayu: say it!  
  
Trix: ...I...  
  
Nina: aww, come ON!!!  
  
Trix: ...I...  
  
Yuta: you're building up tension here!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trix: ...I... ayayayayay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe!!!! Everyone falls down anime style ei, I didn't promise that to her!!!! ...Did I?  
  
Tsujiai: you DID!!!  
  
Trix: ok, if I did, I'll just tell her through email!!!  
  
Nina: ey, no fair!!! We wont know!!!!!  
  
Trix: it's your loss!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[And the maniac author laughs hysterically all day and all night]  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. can anybody give me a name for the prince? I'm really gonna need it for the next fic of moi!!!!  
  
Tsujiai: I thought you already named him uh... "Shiro Kazuma"?  
  
Trix: well, yea but... I would like the opinion, idea and all those other stuffs from the other peepz... 


	4. Attack of the Clones

**PARTY!!! **(Woohoo!!!!)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Ultra Maniac and the things that I don't obviously own (like duh)

**A/N:** wahahaha!!!! This is the last chappie!!!! Woooo!!!!

Tsujiai: ey, your promise ba...

Trix: the one I broke? What about it?

Tsujiai: it was damn stupid!!!!

Trix: it was not!!!!!! You're just saying that 'coz you're allowed in your age!!!! I'm not!!!!!! I'm in a different...side of the world!!!!!!!! Oh, and speaking of promises, maniac witchies says she wuvs you.

Tsujiai: again?!

Trix: yea, got a problem with that?!!! (Glares at him)

Tsujiai: (sweats) n-nothing!!

Ayu: you guys are so acting weird.

Kaji: yea, you fight like a... married couple...

Nina: WHA?! Tsujiai's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trix: (sweat drops) erm, on with the chap...

**The last chapter: Attack of the Clone...Robot Thingies **

The man covered with smoke stepped inside, slipping on the way. His head bumped into the butt part of the robot in front of him.

"Oww..." the man said, massaging his head. Then the people inside the house gasped – that man was Sebastian!!

"Well, obviously," Tsujiai said. "Who would send out lots of robots who looks like him? He's the only one in this stinking world who loves his face very much."

"Sebastian!" Maya yelled as Sebastian stood up. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I don't take orders from you now, woman!" Sebastian yelled back. "I work for myself now!!!!!"

"Sounds awfully familiar," Ayu said, since she and Kaji watched a movie last week.

"Why are you doing this, Mr. Sebastian?" Luna asked. Sebastian stared from one person to another, then sighed.

"All right, I'll tell you," he said. "You heard that Mint has plans for world domination, right? Well, to get her back, I'm gonna rule the world so that she will see that it is not a mistake to love me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you still haven't forgotten about that girl, huh?" Tsujiai said. Sebastian nodded.

"And now, I am on my way to rule the world, as well as getting the one I love the most!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEB-ROBOTS, ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The robots surrounded them in a spiral formation. As Tsujiai and Luna puked and puked and puked, the front robot was about to attack Ayu when suddenly...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaji got a...something his hands could reach and threw it at the robot... in slow motion...as well as his "NO!" shout. The robot, which got hit, fell...towards the robot behind it...and the robot the robot hit also hit the other robot...and so on...and so forth...et cetera et cetera...meaning they fell domino style.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sebastian tried to catch the robot...er, robots but instead being trampled by the robots... he was under the pile of...tin can robots.

"JIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Sebastian yelled. "Get me out of your stupid cheap invention!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then, Jin went in, bringing what looked like a remote control for toy cars in his hands. He pulled Sebastian out of the pile.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian yelled at Jin. "You're invention's CCHHEEEAAAPPP!!!!! What did you use, tuna cans?! They even smell awful!!!!!!"

"Uhm, I think its Tsujiai and Luna's puke thingy that reeks here," the prince whispered.

"Well...yea," Jin said. "You told me to make robots 'as hard as tin cans'. Look!" he knocked on a robot. "Tin cans."

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR......" smoke was already coming out of Sebastian's ears. "Don't worry, master!" Jin said. "I have reinforcements!!!"

Another group of robots, which now awfully looks like Jin, went in. Yuta and Kaji puked. "Uh-oh," Ayu said. "Those two have Jin-itis."

"I wonder what 'itis' I have..." Nina said thoughtfully. Rio thought along with her. "I wouldn't want to know..." Ayu mumbled.

Then, the robots surrounded them in the same manner, spiral form. Since Kaji has Jin-itis and keeps puking, Ayu had no choice but to...fight the robot herself. The robot charged (Kaji: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO—Bleah!!!! [Cough] urgh...) but Ayu simply pushed the robot, making it fall down...including the others...domino style again.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sebastian's eyes were big but pupils as small as his brain ('coz his brain is 'pea-sized') and dark aura thingy was surrounding him.

"My plans..." he cried. "My plans... ALL RUINED!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then he cried.

"Aww, cheer up, master!" Jin said as he shoved the robots out using his invention, a very big shovel.

"'CHEER UP'?" he cried. " How can I cheer up when I can't rule the world and cant get Mint back?!!?!!!"

They stared at him... when Ayu suddenly yelled, "Truth or Dare, anyone?"

Tears stopped streaming from Sebastian's eyes and he said, "Sure!!! I love this game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Its not basketball, dummy," Tsujiai mumbled. And they played Truth or Dare all night long.

**DA END**

Yuta: that... was SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!! And you gave me Jin-itis?!

Trix: well, yea...

Yuta: why you...

Trix: don't complain!!! I'm the author, y'know...

Yuta: I don't care...

Maya: this was actually stupid...

Trix: Maya-chan!!! When did you get here?

Maya: I've been reading along your writing...everything here was stupid!!!

Trix: you're just saying that 'coz I let you run around and act like a kid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maya: and I didn't have many lines!!!!!

Rio: me neither!!!

Trix: so? At least you're equal!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKEKEKEKEKEKEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I don't here the prince and Luna complaining!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsujiai: if she wasn't the author, I'd say she's Seb's little sis...

Thanks for those who read!!!!!!!

Maniac witchies- isn't my promise stupid? If you still don't know, check your email!!!!!!!

Psychedelic aya- yeeee!!!!!!! You're back!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was supposed to use you as the one who hugs people to death if they don't tell the truth but... it would be unfair to the others, ne?

(Recent "Kidnap" reviewers)

Hellish- okiez, you really didn't review in this fic but you're damn aggressive!!!! JAV!!!!!!!!! K lang ko!!! I can handle this!!!!!

ii- bitch!!!!!!!!!!! Did I say send FLAMEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F#$ YOU!!!!!! You're just jealous 'coz I write bettah fics than you, "dudette"!!!! Oh my GAWD, JAV's words and vocab's are infecting me... anyway, if you say my fic's STUPID, PATHETIC and DOWN RIGHT BORING, what part of my fic's those things you said, huh?!! I'm sure you even haven't READ the fic!!!!!!!!!!! You know what, you're just JELLY!!!!!! And I bet I know you and you know moi!!!!! Which is obvious 'coz you reviewed in the FIRST chappie which is weird!!! If you have read the whole story, do you have any reason to call my fic all those things?!!! JELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsujiai: you said JAV was aggressive? Look at yourself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trix: guess she passed some of her...wrath and anger to me... I am the authoress of the fic after all...

Nina: JAV really is aggressive, ready to fight even though it's not her fic...

Trix: 'coz she's my friend!!! I bet that flamer didn't have any friends coz of HER silly and overly-bull$#! attitude!!!! Well it's a good thing SHE wont read this fic!!!!!

Ayu: how can you be so sure?

Trix: sa akin na yan ang rason...

A,K,T,N,Y,M,R,P&L: whatevah...


End file.
